friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Ronreo Rozdział V +Epilog
Witam was gorąco w ostatnim rozdziale. Tak jak planowałam wyszło 5 rozdziałów z czego jestem zadowolona. Perspektywa Adriena Tkwiłem w szaleńczym biegu mając na celu tylko jedno...zabicie mojego ojca. Jak on mógł tak ją skrzywdzić?! Jak mógł tak skrzywdzić mamę, Nino...MNIE?! Nic się dla niego nie liczyło, tak jak ja teraz miał tylko jeden cel, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że go nie spełni. Wparowałem na salę bankietową, chowając miecz w pochwie, rozejrzałem się i podbiegłem do Nino, jak widać poczuł ulgę na mój widok, bo jego usta przyozdobił błogi uśmiech. Po chwili już byliśmy obok siebie, chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak widząc moją zdenerwowaną postać umilkł. -Gdzie jest mój ojciec?- Z mojego gardła wydarł się dziki warkot, na który chłopaka przeszły dreszcze. Spojrzał się na mnie, jakby mnie nie znał i bał się mnie...nie dziwne, na jego miejscu też bym się tak czuł. -Obserwowałem go, ale gdzieś zniknął...- Mówił, lecz zmartwiona siostra poszkodowanej podbiegła do nas, była wykończona i ledwo słyszalnym szeptem powiedziała... -Widziałam Chloé i waszego ojca...kierowali się w stronę lewego skrzydła.- Oddychała ciężko i walczyła o każdy oddech, ale długo to nie potrwało, gdyż zemdlała. W ostatnim momencie złapał ją mój brat, spojrzałem się na niego zaniepokojony...jednak nie było to spowodowane stanem dziewczyny, tylko informacją, którą przekazała. "Pavo" skinął głową na znak bym się pospieszył, a sam pokierowała się pędem w stronę swojej komnaty. Ponownie biegłem, tym razem szybciej. Adrenalina przepełniała moje ciało pozbywając się uczucia zmęczenia. Kierowałem się do lewego skrzydła zamku, którego tak nienawidziłem przez niego...kierowałem się w miejsce, gdzie był mój pokój. Perspektywa Marinette Leżałam na łożu trzymając się za brzuch, ból był niemiłosierny, jednak musiałam wytrzymać. -Marinette! Czuję, że ktoś się zbliża...powinnaś się schować.- Powiedział Plagg podlatując do mnie. Niedawno go poznałam, ale zdążyłam polubić...z charakteru bardzo przypominał swojego "właściciela". Postanowiłam posłuchać się wróża i z trudem wstałam, zaczęłam się rozglądać, mierząc sokolim wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Ostatecznie nie mając zbyt wiele czasu, schowałam się pod łóżkiem, a po chwili usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi do komnaty. Ujrzałam dwie pary butów, damskie i męskie krążące po pomieszczeniu. Z racji, że miałam ograniczone pole widzenia, musiałam zdać się na słuch. Po kilku minutach wszystko ucichło, już miałam odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nagle poczułam czyjeś szorstkie dłonie, które w mosiężnym uścisku trzymały moje kostki. Zostałam wyciągnięta za nogi z mojego schronu, a następnie podciągnięta za włosy do góry. Moje oczy zeszkliły się przez uczucie jakie doświadczyłam przy brutalnym geście. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałam klęknąć. -Och, głupia wieśniaczko. Myślałaś, że będziesz mieć mojego męża? Hahaha.- Ponownie usłyszałam jadowity głos blondynki. -On nie jest twoim mężem!- Wykrzyczałam i dostałam siarczystego policzka. -Ale będzie. Ja tak zadecydowałem! -Nie możesz rządzić jego życiem! -Jest moim synem i mogę zrobić co chcę...jego los jest w moich rękach!- Ponownie poczułam ból na policzku i zostałam powalona na podłoże. Nie miałam siły wstać, poza tym...wiedziałam, że to mój koniec. Usłyszałam dźwięk wysuwanego z pochwy oręża. Mężczyzna zamachnął się, a ja zamknęłam oczy obawiając się najgorszego. Cios jednak nie nadszedł, zamiast tego po moim policzku przeleciała iskra spowodowana spotkaniem dwóch żelaznych mieczy. Perspektywa Adriena Widziałem jak mój ojciec wyjmuje swoją broń i robi zamach, dlatego nie tracąc czasu ruszyłem na pomoc ukochanej. Zablokowałem ruch króla, tworząc kilka iskierek. -Nie martw się Mari...obiecuję, że cię ochronię.- Uśmiechnąłem się patrząc na nią kątem oka, ale mój wzrok powędrował na wytapetowaną blondynkę. -Nie powinieneś tak do niej mówić! Jesteś mój, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. -Zejdź mi z drogi! Nie ważne co zrobisz i tak się ożenisz z tą dziewuchą.- Mężczyzna wskazał na Chloé, która uśmiechała się zwycięsko. Po chwili do komnaty wparowali Nino i Alya. Szatynka zatrzymała się zszokowana widząc swoją siostrę. Zacisnęła pięści i zabrała ją trochę dalej, za co w duchu byłem jej wielce wdzięczny. Blondynka próbowała interweniować, ale na jej drodze stanął mój brat, dlatego wycofała się. -Wiesz co wtedy zrobię?- Napotkałem zdziwiony wzrok króla.- Zabiję ją, tak jak ty moją matkę, dla swojej kochanki!!!- Mężczyzna wpatrywał się we mnie zszokowany, spojrzałem kątem oka na Nino. Chyba wszystkiego się domyślił, ponieważ zacisnął pięści, ale za chwilę podniósł dumnie głowę. -Ta kochanka...to moja matka, prawda?! Co z nią zrobiłeś?!- W odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy donośny śmiech ojca i dziewczyny. -Twoja matka, była niezłą partią...może i nawet na chwilę się zakochałem, ale od razu jak cię wychowała...zabiłem ją!- Teraz już nie wytrzymałem, zamachnąłem się mieczem. Pech chciał, lub szczęście, iż dziewczynie, akurat zachciało się atakować mojego brata...przez co teraz leżała w kałuży krwi z poderżniętym gardłem. Umierała w męczarniach, a jej ciałem wstrząsały drgawki. Mój ojciec patrzył na to bez uczuć, po czym kopnął ciało zakrwawionej blondynki. Teraz wiedziałem, że nie ma dla niego ratunku, wpadłem w furię i z tego co widziałem Nino też. Skinąłem na niego głową, a ten bez słowa podszedł do blondynki i okrywając ją uprzednio zdjętą z mojego łoża narzutą, wziął ją na ręce, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Bez słowa wycofał swój miecz, by za chwilę wyprowadzić skierowany na mnie atak. To nie był człowiek...był gotów zabić własnego syna dla fortuny. Uniknąłem ataku i odwzięczyłem się. Walka trwała, zostałem draśnięty w ramię, ale nie bolało mnie to. Zapewne przez adrenalinę i uczucia, które w tamtej chwili mi towarzyszyły. W końcu zauważyłem, że mężczyzna się odsłonił, więc bez wachania przebiłem jego bok. Z jego ust wytrysła czerwona ciecz, brudząc tym samym mnie, po chwili padł nie żywy. Podszedłem do komody, a następnie zgarnąłem jakieś płótno. Położyłem na piersi pokonanego, broszkę matki...symbol jej miłości. Miałem nadzieję, że jest tam teraz z nim i zmieni go. Przykryłem ciało ojca materiałem, robiąc znak krzyża. Wybiegłem z tamtego miejsca, kierując się do komnaty brata. Przebiegłem przez pustą już salę balową, a po chwili wparowałem do pomieszczenia. Na łóżku ujrzałem ją, nawet będąc cała w ranach wyglądała cudnie. Perspektywa Marinette Wpatrywałam się w okno słuchając słów siostry. Cały czas się zamartwiałam o Adriena...bałam się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę, a sama umrę. Po chwili ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że Alya zamilkła spojrzałam się na nią i podążyłam za jej wzrokiem. W drzwiach stał zielonooki blondyn, patrzył się na mnie z ulgą i zmęczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Szatynka rozumiejąc sytuację wyszła poszukać swojego ukochanego, który z pewnością załatwiał sprawy pogrzebu. Tymczasem blondyn podszedł do mnie i usiadł na skraju materaca. Moje oczy zeszkliły się, a po chwili na policzku pojawiła się pierwsza łza, którą chłopak otarł delikatnym ruchem kciuka. -Adrien? T...to już koniec?- Zielonooki zaśmiał się perliście i obdarował mnie pełnym miłości spojrzeniem. -Nie, to jeszcze nie koniec. Proszę mów mi Chat Noir...tak cudownie to brzmi w twoich ustach.- Powiedział nachylając się nade mną. -Co masz na myśli, mówiąc "to jeszcze nie koniec"?- Spytałam patrząc na niego lekko zaciekawionym i zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Ten chwycił moje policzki i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. -Marinette Dupain-Cheng...czy uczyniłabyś mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie i została moją żoną.- Słyszałam to, jednak nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć. Z moich oczu wypłynęły strużki bezbarwnej cieczy. -J...ja....TAK!!!! Tak, tak i jeszcze po stokroć TAK!- Nim się obejrzałam chłopak złączył nasze usta w namiętnym i pełnym pasji, oraz miłości pocałunku. Odwzajemniłam pieszczotę...teraz wiedziałam, że może być tylko lepiej. EPILOG Jakiś czas później (Narracja trzecio osobowa): Od koronacji Adriena, lub jak woli pewna para, Chata na władcę...minął już tydzień. Dziś wszyscy biegali po zamku zdezorientowani i zajęci, starając się, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Fiołkowooka stała przed lustrem, a za nią na podwyższeniu stała szatynka, która z zawziętością upinała koka swojej siostrze. W odróżnieniu od aktualnie niżej ustawionej dziewczyny, wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak podczas pechowego balu. Nareszcie skończyła i zeskoczyła z podwyższenia, oparła dłonie na ramionach siostry. -No Mari...dziś twój wielki dzień. Jestem z ciebię taka dumna. -Ja również....jestem dumny z was obu.- Odezwał się doniosły głos wchodzącego mężczyzny.- Pięknie wyglądasz córeczko.- Marinette rzeczywiście wyglądała cudnie. Biała suknia delikatnie okalała jej talię. Koronkowe rękawki, tworzące jednocześnie rękawiczki, zaczepione o środkowy palec. Wcięcie w plecach, pokryte białą koronką, tak jak część dekoltu. Od piersi, aż po pas, materiał sukni był prosty, następnie spadające kaskadą śniżno białe warstwy, mające swój początek u kremowego paska. Cała kreacja sięgała do ziemi, a cały efekt podkreślał delikatny makijaż. -Mari? Nie zapomnij o welonie.- Powiedziała szatynka podając wymienioną rzecz. Po chwili panna młoda była prowadzona pod ramię przez swojego ojca, a następnie przekazana oszołomionemu królowi. Kilka minut później: ...i tak o to Bóg postanowił złączyć tę dwójkę nierozerwalnym węzłem małżeńskim w nagrodę za ich trud. Do ostatniego tchu walczyli o swoją miłość, nie dawając się przeciwnością losu. Choć wielu poległo, dzisiejszy dzień da początek zmianom...na lepsze. Witamy dziś nie tylko nową królową, ale i wspaniałą parę przed którą wszystkie wrota stoją otworem. Niech Pan ich prowadzi, jak robił to podczas ich zwycięskiej walki. Dziś dwa serca stoją naprzeciw siebie składając sobię przysięgę wspólnego życia, aż do śmierci, a więc...Czy ty Marinette Dupain-Cheng bierzesz sobie Adriena Agreste'a za męża i ślubujesz być u jego boku i wspierać go w każdym momencie waszego wspólnego życia? -Ślubuję. -A czy ty królu Adrienie, bierzesz tę o to damę, za żonę i ślubujesz bronić ją przed niebezpieczeństwem i obdarowywać ją niegasnącym uczuciem? -Ślubuję. -Zatem...możecie się pocałować.- Nim dziewczyna się zorientowała, chłopak przyciągnął ją i złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Wokoło rozległy się okrzyki radości i wiwaty, zaś ta dwójka widziała tylko siebie. Stykając się czołami wyszeptali jeszcze... -Moja Lady, Kocham Cię. -Ja ciebię też...mój ty Ronreo. To mam nadzieję, że się podobało. To koniec Ronrea i nie ma co mnie prosić o sezon drugi. Uważam, że takie zakończenie jest wręcz idealne. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach